


What Is Not Seen

by EternallyBurning



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyBurning/pseuds/EternallyBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a one-shot drabble about the developments in the Booth/Brennan relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Not Seen

When she proposed, it had felt right. He had accepted and her life was filled with happiness, her excitement growing. Then everything changed. He had taken it back, told her no, that they shouldn't get married and it hurt. It hurt more than she let on, to anyone, not to Angela, not to Booth, sometimes not even to herself. He wouldn't explain, not properly at least. He was hiding something, hiding something for her, causing something to scream inside of her, but she buried it until she was alone and listened to the silent screaming while she wept.

She didn't hate Booth, she didn't hate herself. They had come together because of Christine, they joined together to create their daughter in a moment of grief. Perhaps that was what had gone wrong, it wasn't enough, they were thrown together by happenstance and there wasn't enough there to keep them together.

She found the business cards in his pocket. She went, following the bread crumbs, part of her hoping to catch Booth there, so that she could confront him. Instead she found the last thing she was expecting: answers. They may not have been the answers she wanted, but they were the answers that she needed, and her life filled with happiness again.


End file.
